slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SF Odcinek 7
Solucja= solucja right|300px|Piżama Party By odblokować zadanie musisz spotkać się z Melanią. (Przebywa ona w pokoju gospodarzy) *Daj dwóm dziewczynom zaproszenie na piżama party u Melanii, a potem spotkaj się z Melanią. **Kim znajdziesz na dziedzińcu **Violetta będzie w klubie ogrodników *Idź do liceum i znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie Musisz spotkać się z Violettą, jednak za pierwszym razem nie dowiemy się co ją gryzie. --UWAGA!-- Jeżeli chcesz zachować dla siebie maskotkę Violetty musisz znaleźć ją zanim ona Ci o niej powie! *Spotkaj się z Violettą, w razie, gdyby naprawdę miała problem Spotkaj się z nią jeszcze raz. *Znajdź maskotkę, którą Violetta zgubiła w liceum Można ją znaleźć w trzech różnych miejscach: w klasie, w pokoju gospodarzy, albo na końcu korytarza. Zanim będziesz mogła oddać maskotkę Violecie, będziesz musiała wpaść na Amber i jej koleżanki. *Znajdź pomysł na prezent dla Melanii Spotkaj się z Iris, ona podpowie ci co kupić. *Kup na bazarze płytę Stars from Nightmare i wróć do szkoły Płytę kupisz na bazarze za 17$ Teraz wróć do liceum w celu odblokowania kolejnego zadania. *Kup komplet chińskiej lub truskawkowej piżamy (koszulka i spodnie), wróć do liceum i odblokuj nowe zadanie Tu masz wybór, możesz kupić: - komplet zielonej, chińskiej piżamy lub - komplet truskawkowej piżamy Wróć na korytarz, Violetta przyjdzie z tobą porozmawiać. Jeżeli zechcesz jej pomóc to odblokujesz nowe zadanie: *Kup sobie maskotkę na piżama party u Melanii, a potem spotkaj się z Violettą Jeżeli nie chcesz jej pomagać to odmów i poszukaj Melanii. Jeżeli chcesz dostać białego misia to radziłabym się zastanowić nad wyborem maskotki(kliknij link). *Porozmawiaj z Melanią, aby cię zaprowadziła do siebie do domu Melanię znajdziesz w pokoju gospodarzy Kiedy będziesz już w jej domu to pozwiedzaj go, po czym wróć do pokoju. Musisz wrócić do liceum i zajrzeć na koniec korytarza *Dowiedz się, dlaczego przekąski, które kupiła Melania zniknęły z jej szafki Musisz porozmawiać z Natanielem, a potem z Amber. *Kup coś do jedzenia na imprezę u Melanii i wróć do liceum, aby odblokować nowe zadanie *Przebierz się w piżamę i spotkaj się z Melalnią, aby móc zacząć imprezę thumb|left|600px|Od tego wyboru zależy co stanie się później w grze, gdyż [[Klementyna to papla :P]] piżama party się skończy, wrócisz do liceum i odblokujesz 3 zadania: *Pogadaj z Natanielem o tym, co usłyszałaś podczas piżama party *Pogadaj z Kastielem o tym, co usłyszałaś podczas piżama party *Pogadaj z Lysandrem o tym, co usłyszałaś podczas piżama party Lysandra znajdziesz na klatce schodowej, ale pojawi się on tam dopiero wtedy jeżeli wcześniej gadałaś z Natanielem i Kastielem. Następnie musisz porozmawiać z Amber, a potem poszukać Nataniela, aby odblokować nowe zadanie. *Pogadaj z Melanią o Natanielu Melania wróciła już do domu. To Iris udzieli ci nowych informacji (znajdziesz ją w klasie) Teraz musisz poprosić Peggy, żeby wpuściła cię do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Musisz porozmawiać z nią kilka razy zanim w końcu zgodzi się ci pomóc. *Pogadaj z Natanielem W zależności od twojego lovometru o wszystkim opowie ci Nataniel lub Kastiel. Koniec odcinka ;) * Podczas pidżama party zostaniemy zapytane, który spośród chłopców najbardziej nam się podoba (Nataniel, Lysander, Kastiel lub Ken). Możemy powiedzieć lub nie, jak chcemy. Jeśli nie powiemy nic się nie stanie. Jeśli jednak powiemy to Amber o wszystkim się dowie, przez co dojdzie do kłótni. Amber wszystko powie wybrankowi naszego serca. Straszne prawda? Ale nie do końca. Lysander nawet nie będzie chciał jej słuchać, Nataniel mówi nam, że jej nie uwierzył, ale daje do zrozumienia, że chciałby aby to była prawda, a Kastiel... - cytat "Nie potrzebuję jej pomocy, aby wiedzieć, że mnie lubisz. Nie jestem ślepy." Same decydujcie co zrobić :P |-| Rzeczy= RZECZY Odc._7_Zaproszenia.png Prezent_dla_Melani.png Przedmioty_-_1.jpg Szczeniak.jpg Kot.jpg Kosmita.jpg Chinomimi.jpg Królik.jpg |-| Prezenty= Odc. 7 ciapy królik.jpg|Ciapy królik Prezent od wróżki Odc. 7 ciapy panda.jpg|Ciapy panda Prezent od wróżki Odc. 7 ciapy pyupyu.jpg|Ciapy pyupyu Prezent od wróżki Owca.jpg|Maskotka owieczka Jeżeli znajdziesz maskotkę przed Violettą... Biały miś.jpg|Biały miś Dostać go można od ChiNoMimi... |-| Stroje= Pidżamy left |-| Ilustracje= ILUSTRACJE Nathaniel dokucza Amber.jpg|A więc Nataniel nie zawsze był grzecznym chłopcem... Amber i... Kastiel.jpg|Kto, by przypuszczał, że Kastiel zlituje się nad Amber... eeea.jpg|Zzz... gdhy6y.jpg|Zzz... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje